


Hot Chocolate Is Better With Boyfriends

by LissaWho5



Series: Sanders Sides 25 Days Of Christmas 2018 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hot Cocoa, I promise, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self Esteem Issues, but it’s gotten better for them already, but tagging to be safe, hurt/comfortish, like Patton talks about sad things, like kit really, self worth issues, this is litterally mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Patton drinks hot chocolate and reflects on his relationships with his boyfriends. And their relationship with each other.





	Hot Chocolate Is Better With Boyfriends

Patton sighed contently as he sipped on his hot cocoa. He was in the living room surrounded by his love ones. To be more specific, his three amazing boyfriends Virgil, Roman, and Logan.

Roman had made it a winter wonderland in the yard outside of the their house in the mind palace and after making sure that they were all wearing the right clothing (Virgil didn’t want to risk one of them getting  _ too _ cold), they had taken advantage of Thomas’s day off to spend some time together in the snow. 

And time together they spent. Patton smiles fondly as he thought of the events of the day. They started by making snow angels, they then sled down a couple of hills (after assuring Virge it was safe). Next, they built four snowmen or, as dubbed by Patton, Snow famILY. (Patton totally didn’t notice Virge holding back a grin or more strange, Logan rolling his eyes affectionately and even having the smallest bit of a smile.)

They even had a snowball fight. Emotions vs Not-Emotions. In other words Patton and Virgil vs Logan and Roman. 

There was entertaining banter had by everyone. Especially between Virgil and Roman. Of course it wouldn’t be Logan and Roman, without a little playful arguments. But they were all in good fun.

Virgil and Patton won in the end, but it was close. Roman pouted a bit, hating the lost, but the consolation prize was being carried back by the winners. (Which was honestly easy since Virge and Patton were bigger than both of them, and Patton was stronger then one would think.)

When they got home, Roman and Logan gave Virge and Pat their prize. This being a cup of hot cocoa. He could hear them from the kitchen teasing each other (most of which coming from Roman) but he could hear joy in their voice. Soon it was done and they were enjoying the delicious drink. The TV was playing in the background but none of them were really paying attention to it. Currently he was on Roman’s left and Virgil was on Ro’s right. Logan sat to the side a bit away. 

Logan was last to join the relationship, and would sometimes hesitate is showing all of them affection or on being part of more affectionate times. Sometimes it was because he simply didn’t want to, other times it’s because he doesn’t feel like he really should be part of it.

Patton remembers having that conversation with him, home telling them that he sometimes feels that the other three made mistake in falling for him. 

He was scared to tell him, especially Roman cause he was scared he wouldn’t get. They had made a lot of progress of course, evident in the fact that Logan wanted to try a relationship with him, but he still had a little bit of the mindset that Roman wouldn’t get...it.

Of course Roman understood, he felt that way a lot himself. And they tried to help each other with that. (Patton and Virgil were of course there for support too. Virgil and Patton has their own issues with self hate and mental illness and they understood the best you can when it comes to someone else’s mental health) 

Patton smiles at how far the creative and logical side has come in terms of their relationship. Before they were hardly polite to each other, now they were well…

“Logan! Come give the Prince some love. I am dying from lack of affection from you!”

Logan rolled his eyes but began to walk over.”You are not dying Roman. You are, in fact, in great health, as Thomas is in great health.” He sat down on top of Roman, Roman wrapping an arm around him. Logan’s feel rested on Virgil’s lap and herestef his back onto Patton’s chest. 

They had been meaning on making the couch a bigger size for a while now but never “remembered” to do. Until (or if) that day they were “stuck” sitting close together on the couch.

Roman stook his tongue at Logan, who rolled his eyes. Virgil snickered, and Patton smiles at them adoringly.

Times spent with Hot Cocoa and the ones you love truly are special, aren’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Man there’s been a lot of me using my HCs and my love of writing Patton a lot this month. I especially like writing Patton happy.


End file.
